Run the World (Girls)
Run the World (Girls) by Beyoncé is featured in Asian F, the third episode of Season Three. It is sung by Brittany, leading the performance, with Santana singing some parts as well. During the gymnasium scene, Santana, Quinn, Tina, and The Mack join Brittany's performance. Near the end when they all crowd around Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, Emma, Sheila, Lauren, and Shannon join in. Sue is also seen dancing in the crowd. Lyrics Brittany with WMHS Girls: Girl! (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Brittany: Who run this motha? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) ya! Brittany with WMHS Girls: Girl! (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Brittany: Who run this motha? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) ya! Brittany with WMHS Girls: Girl! (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Brittany: Who run this motha? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) ya! Brittany with WMHS Girls: Girl! (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Brittany: Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girl!) Brittany (WMHS Girls): Who run the world? (Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (Oh!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (Oh! Girls!) Brittany with the WMHS Girls (WMHS Girls): Who run the world? (Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Some of them men think they freak this like we do But no they don't Make your cheques come at they neck, Disrespect us, no, they won't Brittany (Santana): Boy, don't even try to touch this (Touch this) Boy, this beat is crazy (Crazy) This is how they made me (Made me) Houston, Texas (with Santana: Baby) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: This goes out to all my girls That's in the club rocking the latest Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later Brittany: I think I need a barber None of these people can fade me I'm so good with this, I remind you I'm so hood with this Brittany with the WMHS Girls (Santana): Boy, I'm just playing, come here, baby Hope you still like me, if you pay me My persuasion (Oooo) can build a nation (Oooo) Endless power, (Oooo) our love (WMHS Girls: Love-ove-ove!) we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Brittany (WMHS Girls): Who run the world? (Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls! ) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (Oh!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (Oh! Girls!) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Girls! Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls! Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Girls! Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) Girls! It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world Have me raise a glass for the college grads Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is, check Brittany: You can't hold me (WMHS Girls: Can't hold me) I work my 9 to 5 and I (with the WMHS Girls: cut my cheque) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: This goes out to all the women getting it in, You on your grind To other men that respect what I do Please accept my shine Brittany: Boy I know you love it How we're smart enough to make these millions Strong enough to bear the children (Ahhhh!) Then get back to business See, you better not play me (WMHS Girls: Me) Don't come here baby (WMHS Girls: Baby) Hope you still like me (WMHS Girls: Like me) Brittany with the WMHS Girls (Santana): If you pay me! My persuasion (Oooo) can build a nation (Oooo) Endless power, (Oooo) our love (WMHS Girls: Love-ove-ove!) we can devour Santana: You'll do anything for me Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Brittany: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh! Girls!) Who run this? (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run this? (WMHS Girls: Oh! Girls!) Brittany with the WMHS Girls: Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls! Girls!) Who run the world? (WMHS Girls: Girls!) (Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls!) Who run the world? (Brittany: Girls!) WMHS Girls: Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha?) Who are we? What we run? The world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yeah!) Who are we? What do we run? We run the world! (Brittany: Who run this motha? Yep!) Who are we? What we run? We run the world! Brittany: Who run the world? WMHS Girls: Girls! Brittany and the WMHS Girls: Girls! Trivia *This is one of the rare cases in which a backup-singer has a few lines during a song. *When the girls lie down during the part in the Gymnasium, only the Glee girls who participated in the number (Brittany, Quinn, Santana, and Tina) are seen standing. Errors *During the performance, Kurt is standing next to Rachel near the lockers, then the camera switches back to Brittany, Kurt and Santana are standing in the middle of the hall. Then, a close up on Brittany, then we go back to Kurt who is now, still standing next to Rachel. *A man in a black suit is shown in the background leaving, but during Brittany's performance the same man is shown near a locker of the school, but directly afterward he isn't shown anymore. *While the female group dance scene in the gym, Quinn, Santana, and Tina join the flash dance. However in one scene, the camera shoots the girls from behind and panders outwards where it highlights Brittany, Quinn, and Santana but Tina has disappeared from her spot. However in the next scene - a front on camera - Tina is shown again in the same spot she should have been featured. *Towards the end of the song when the girls are supposed to be singing their part, they are not. The singing is heard however none of the girls, including Heather are moving their lips. Gallery GLEE_0303.jpg RTW(G).jpg Screen Shot 2012-06-13 at 10.36.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-06-13 at 10.39.56 PM.png images (31).jpg brittanyyy.jpg Run_the_world_brittany.gif RunTheWorldSantana4.gif RunTheWorldSantana3.gif RunTheWorldSantana2.gif RunTheWorldSantana1.gif RunTheWorldA5.gif Tumblr m8j6fyFrEa1rorqk0o5 250.gif RunTheWorld(Girls).gif girls 2.png BrittanySusanPierce2.gif QuinnNr40.gif QuinnNr34.gif GleeGirlsNr10.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW6.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW5.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW4.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW3.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW2.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW1.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW8.gif GleeMeme BrittanyRTW7.gif tumblr_mp1qw5nWJ71qbdpqqo1_250.gif BrittanyNr64.gif Brittany!38.gif Tumblr mue37voF3G1s3ruepo4 250.gif Tumblr mue37voF3G1s3ruepo3 250.gif Tumblr mue37voF3G1s3ruepo2 250.gif Tumblr mue37voF3G1s3ruepo1 250.gif runtheworld.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three